


Экзамен в старшую школу

by linanord



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Exams, Gen, High School, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linanord/pseuds/linanord
Summary: Модерн!АУ. Аллен переезжает из дальнего района ближе к цивилизованной части города, но у него из-за учительских долгов, которые в лице кредиторов постоянно напоминают о себе, не хватает средств на покупку жилища в центре. Он обосновывается на окраине центрального района в одном из одноликих панельных домов образца наших 60-х с маленькими и недорогими квартирами. Старые хозяева экстренно переехали. Передвинув часть благодушно оставленной ими мебели, он, освоившись, подаёт документы в местную школу, больше напоминающую руины, где проводит последнюю четверть среди маргинальных личностей. Терпел он их только ради дальнейшего поступления в учебное заведение при Черном Ордене, для которого требуются результаты экзамена при завершении средней школы. Поступит ли он?..





	Экзамен в старшую школу

Он переехал сюда недавно, едва разобравшись с частью учительских долгов. Это место было немногим лучше его предыдущего пристанища, но приходилось довольствоваться малым - тем, что здесь присутствовал дух, какой-никакой, а все-таки цивилизации, в отличии от того дальнего, доживающего свой век района, откуда он сбегал очертя голову, забрав только самое необходимое. Впрочем, не так уж и много было того, что он оставил в захудалой квартирке на окраине - все его доходы уходили на покрытие все прибывающих долгов вечно молодого, вечно блядствующего Мариана, из-за чего он едва-едва сводил концы с концами у своей убогой, больше напоминающей выживание в бетонной пустыне, жизни. Даже здесь, в центральной части города, он не мог позволить себе снять адекватную жилплощадь и ему пришлось обосновать свое нищенское гнездо в одном из потрёпанных долгой и не самой счастливой жизнью панельных домов на границе района. Квартирки тут были небольшими, можно даже сказать, малехонькими, но ему ли жаловаться? Здесь он мог на некоторое время избавиться от притеснения вездесущих кредиторов, то и дело ломившихся в двери с нечеловеческими воплями. «Кого же они, интересно, теперь будут донимать?» - думал он – «Ублюдка-Мариана? Вряд ли его разыщут, даже я понятия не имею, по каким степям этого алкоголика носит. Соседей? Эти-то уже давно свыклись, пусть их. «Склеп»? Его морда и туда давно не заглядывала...» Так он размышлял в первые дни новоселья, пребывая в компании повсеместно разлипшейся пыли, гадов мелких ползучих и одной задиванной дохлой мыши (живых пока не обнаружилось) и планируя от этой самой компании в ближайшее время избавиться методом обыкновенной и всем известной уборки, а также расставляя и переставляя злосчастную мебель, великодушно оставленную хозяевами. О, как ему досталась эта мебель! В объявлении о сдаче говорилось, что квартира сдаётся в меблированном состоянии, что невероятно его обрадовало. Когда он связался с хозяевами, они уверенно подтвердили это, но, только вот, что же он увидел, когда приехал с вещами? Чуть проржавевший грузовой автомобиль у подъезда, истерично горланящую и подгоняющую нерасторопных грузчиков полноватую женщину средних лет в странном не то сарафане, не то халате и кучку естественных для подобных местностей зевак. Кинув взгляд на это галдящее скопление излишне любопытствующих носов, он юркнул в подъезд и поднялся на указанный в объявлении этаж. И что же? Он лицезрел, как выносили его мебель! Что тут началось!.. он стремглав ринулся вниз по бетонной лестнице, стараясь лишний раз не прикасаться к облезлым и оплёванным поручням, пулей выскочил из зашарпанного подъезда, подлетел к той истеричной мадаме, как он понял, хозяйке его будущих «апартаментов» и начал выяснять за мебель. Выражения он, конечно, подбирал не самые литературные, но того требовали обстоятельства – нелепо это, говорить, как на приеме у министра, когда тебя буквально грабят. А Уолкер считал, что его именно что грабят. Он уже внес предоплату с учетом стоимости мебели и теперь рассчитывал отстаивать свои квартирантские права до победного конца. Хозяюшка при первой попытке Аллена обратить на себя внимание только недовольно отмахнулась от малого паршивца, послав того куда подальше, после зло рявкнула на вопящего и яро жестикулирующего подростка и только вслушавшись в его пламенную тираду повнимательнее осмотрела нескладного парнишку в старой мешковатой одежде и наконец поняла, что это как раз-таки ее ожидаемый клиент. Последствием сего озарения стала резкая смена тактики. Госпожа стала утверждать, что это всего лишь небольшое недоразумение, поскольку юноша несколько припозднился. Хотя Аллен и старался по возможности быть пунктуальным как истинный лондонский джентльмен, но сейчас, действительно, с этим малость напортачил, и вот потому она, видите ли, господин, просто подумала, что он не придет, и что... она наверняка могла бы сказать еще очень много всего поразительно нелепого и занимательного, если бы мальчонка не одергивал ее через слово, то и дело срываясь на истерично-рычащие возмущенные вопли. В какой-то момент дамочке попросту надоело это все это поганство от до черта наглого шкета выслушивать. Она повернулась в сторону замерших на время этого занимательного конфликта грузчикам и рявкнула им живо вернуть всю чертову мебель на ее законное место. Те с неторопливой меланхолией за несколько долгих часов выполнили сие поручение. Раздраженный подобным новосельем юноша ревностно контролировал их действия, то и дело резко выдавая замечания – то не так, это не эдак, диван поставили криво, а шкаф так вообще, сволочи косоглазые, поцарапали. Хозяйке только и оставалось, что утомленно наблюдать, как мелкий арендатор рьяно оберегает свою-не-свою мебель да периодически ему поддакивать. Леди была крайне недовольна происходящим, в конце концов – мальчишка внес какие-то жалкие полсуммы, а уже распоряжается, словно он здесь царь и бог! Да и манеры у щенка ни дать, ни взять уличные, из какой только подворотни вылез не ясно. Как звонить, так на слух наивнейший простачок, каких провести – раз плюнуть, а тут... Да уж, несладко придется любому, кто его тронет – загрызет, не подавится. Убаюканная своими мыслями, хозяйка очнулась, почуяв завершение действа. Ее взгляду предстала заново заполненная мебелью квартира, из которой, с трудом переставляя ноги, выбредали рабочие. За ними, сияя лучезарной улыбкой, бодро топал худощавый мальчишка в мешковатом тряпье. Не осталось и тени рычащего раздражения, за миг до того бушевавшего на юношеском лице, а его ранее пронзающий холодным ядом взгляд из-под снежно-белых ресниц лучился нежной благодарной радостью. Такая метаморфоза удивила бы кого угодно, а уж на средних лет женщину, привыкшую к спокойной, размеренной и предсказуемой жизни она произвела и вовсе неизгладимое впечатление. Ей только и оставалось тогда, что стоять с раскрытым от изумления ртом и вовсю глядеть на развернувшуюся картину.

Немного освоившись и привыкнув к тухловатой, пропитанной следами жизнедеятельности прежних жильцов, обстановке, с которой ему, Аллен отчаянно надеялся что лишь временно, пришлось мириться. Потому он то и дело поглядывал на повсеместно расклеенные листочки-объявления и тихо вышептывал туманные намеки на ухо своим клиентам, но все еще безрезультатно. А пока Аллен, пользуясь не самым ювелирным образом выпрошенной помощью одного из своих постоянных клиентов, которому он бывало оказывал услуги в свое нерабочее время, подал документы в местную шаражку. Если говорить об услугах - проводилось это действо при условии полного возмещения морального ущерба нежной детской психики. В такого сорта вопросах Аллен был досконален, как истинный профессионал. Ни один клиент, позволивший себе нечто хоть сколько-нибудь лишнее, не оставался безнаказанным. Ни один. Эта привычка принесла Аллену малость дурную славу, но в силу своей в некотором роде уникальной внешности, покрывавшей большую часть недостатков характера, он не терял популярности и в узких кругах – известности.  
Конечно, школы Аллену доводилось видеть не часто, да и то больше со стороны, но то, что он увидел внутри больше напоминало паршивенькую тюрьму, а учащиеся – арестантов, однако Аллен снова и снова повторял себе что и это убожество временно, что он непременно поступит в нормальную школу, и сохранял это убеждение наперекор удручающим обстоятельствам. Была у него голубая мечта – поступить в «Черный Орден», по-своему известную школу, где, как он понаслышке знал, и содержали недурно, и обучение было неплохим, а самое главное - бесплатным, ведь школа эта принадлежала храму, и пожертвования прихожан шли на оплату обучения всех больных, сирых, и нуждающихся, которым удалось пробиться в этот маленький клочок рая на земле. С одной лишь с целью, сдать экзамен и получить документ о завершении среднего образования, он и поступил в школоподобную недо-тюрьму. Здесь он планировал провести последнюю четверть и его счастье, что местный устав был не так строг и к экзаменам допускался каждый встречный-поперечный, даже если у того были сплошь колы да пропуски. Не смотря на то что Уолкер пытался здраво соотносить свой уровень образования с требуемым, тех азов знаний, которые отец с горем пополам пропихнул в его непутевую головешку, катастрофически не хватало, отчего и приходилось систематически тратить все имеющееся свободное время на беготню по окрестным библиотечкам, вызывая пренебрежительные, презрительные и в целом очень раздражающие взгляды заларьковых тетушек, которые, судя по всему, возомнили свои побитые временем стеллажи едва ли не объектами наследия ЮНЕСКО. Что впрочем и не сильно удивляет – не внушающий особого доверия пацаненок с заискивающим взглядом из раза в раз врывается в тесное помещение книжного храма, расшатывая и без того хлипкие двери и спрашивает учебники четвертого, порой пятого классов; вполне естественно, это вызывало непонимание.

***

Наконец, спустя полтора года учебных страдательств и мозголомного зубрежа настал день долгожданного вступительного экзамена. Не то чтобы Аллен был стопроцентно готов к нему, но после всех приложенных усилий в его сердце теплилась какая-никакая надежда на успех.

Попав в заветное здание, а конкретнее – в школьный коридор, он поневоле содрогнулся: слишком уж гнетущее впечатление производили арочные коридоры, построенные невесть когда из холодного, теперь замшелого и еще более мрачного, чем когда-либо прежде камня. Поговаривают, что здание школы ранее являлось частью огромного храмового комплекса, обладавшего сложной инфраструктурой и ветвистой сетью катакомб, но из-за бомбардировок практически вся святыня сравнялась с землей а катакомбы обрушились, лишь парочке наиболее дальних построек удалось уцелеть. Невысокие потолки «Ордена» давили своей массивностью и, казалось, вминали проходящих в пол и безжизненные стены. Не таким он представлял себе наиболее милосердное пристанище для всех сирот и нуждающихся, совсем не таким. Оглядев своих немногочисленных попутчиков – двоих он знал, эти увязались за ним из прошлого «храма познания», остальных со скучающим видом бегло обвел взглядом – на их физиономиях он отметил то же разочарованное ошеломление, коим был окутан и он сам. Но, все же, замогильный тоннель закончился и из просвета ярко полыхнули современные диодные лампы. Стайка подростков с облегчением выдохнула: беспокойство на время оставило их.

Поступающих провели в пространный зал, где, по-видимому, и должно было проводиться их боевое крещение – об этом можно было судить по приготовленным на столах бланкам для ответов. Их Ал, пока что, не видел – он ведь стоял почти в самом конце колонны, однако до него донесся ликующий, местами, истеричный шепот передних рядов: «Угадайка, ребят! Угадайка! Ну, теперь-то точно сдадим!». Парнишка с облегчением выдохнул. Уж что-что, а чутье подводило совсем редко, стало быть, еще один лучик надежды озарил его существование. Но хоть повод для минутной радости и нашелся, расслабляться было еще рано. Впринципе, Аллену всю его жизнь было рано расслабляться, но иногда раньше. Экзаменационный билет уже нетерпеливо поджидал его на до блеска начищенной школьной парте и напыщенно сиял своей чистой белизной и совершенной безжалостностью к несчастному ученику. Пыхтеть над ним, все же, пришлось совсем недолго – время, отведенное на проверку знаний, составляло всего-то полтора часа. После оглашения этого факта по залу прокатился разочарованный гул. Пошли перешептывания: большей части новоприбывших отнюдь не хотелось учиться в таких условиях; впереди послышались приглушенные смешки – были здесь и ветераны, которые из года в год пытались все-таки выдержать этот чертов экзамен – ветераны неудач. Местный преподаватель, больше напоминавший, правда, знаменитого Дракулу, пару минут смотрел на этот хаос, после замогильным голосом объявил о начале отсчета. В классе моментально повисла звенящая тишина. Еще мгновение – зашуршали вынимаемые из портфелей черновики. Миг – и заскребли по тонкой бумаге шариковые ручки, изредка – карандаши. Уолкер старался полностью сосредоточиться на тесте, а это того стоило – с десяток листов заданий, и не абы каких, а со своей изюминкой и заковыркой у каждого, но ему никак не позволяли этого сделать: на его «счастье» два лупоглазых оболтуса, его прежних знакомца сидели аккурат впереди и позади него. Уж как они надоедали! Ладно хоть тот, передовой – тот на своем огрызке бумаги черкнет вопросец и ему только ответ подавай. С этим индивидуумом особых размолвок не было. Тот же, что сидел дальше – низкорослый и не в меру охамевший – время от времени дергал Ала за волосы и противно басил:

– Эй, бомжик коробочный, или как тебя там! Э! Ты и мне-то удружи, чегой-то только с этим ослом и корешаешься?!

Пару раз Алу нестерпимо хотелось его ударить. Один раз он почти повернулся, но его остановил здравый смысл. Хотя, скорее, не он, а пристальный взгляд педагога, от которого его словно током шибануло. Аллен обернулся. Учитель был готов сказать это. Аллен знал. «Уолкер, вы... освобождены от экзамена. Покиньте испытательный зал. Немедленно!». Этих слов он боялся больше всего, больше даже нарастающих долгов. Эти и только эти слова могли в мгновение разрушить его жизнь и в секунду умертвить все едва-едва теплящиеся надежды на светлое будущее. Их нельзя было допустить. Он знал это. Он чувствовал это.  
Собрав всю силу своего голоса, всю его звонкость, убедительность и льстивость он, вскочив с места, выкрикнул, словно спасаясь от смерти:

– Да, учитель! Простите, учитель!

Преподаватель окинул его презрительным взглядом и кивнул – пиши, мол, пока что. Аллен обессиленно опустился на место, попутно собрав все взгляды сотоварищей. Он был спасен. Пока что спасен. Грош цена его теперешнему унижению, если он не справится с заданием хотя бы на проходной балл. Плакали тогда все его грезы и ожидания крокодиловыми слезами. Нервничая, в тихую поругиваясь последними словами он и дописывал тест. Ни одна живая душа больше не могла отвлечь его от цели. Ни одна. Весь он был – отчаяние и целеустремленность. Он позабыл свои надежды, страхи, обиды, гнев. Даже про долги забыл. Сейчас их было только двое – он и этот треклятый листок. Сейчас он был наедине с самой своей судьбой!..

Пронзительный и раздражающий звон знаменовал конец экзамена. Аллен потухшими глазами еще раз бегло осмотрел бланк. Треть ответов. Несмотря на все мучения из сотни вопросов половину он точно провалил с треском, остальные написал наугад. Наверняка он, пожалуй, знал только, что правильно подписался. Сдавать лист и позориться еще раз чертовски не хотелось, но еще больше не хотелось упускать единственный, как ему казалось, шанс.

Дожидаться результатов нужно было неделю. Все это время Ал места себе не находил от беспокойства. Порой он вспоминал вопросы теста и на многие находил ответ. В такие минуты сильнее всего хотелось схватиться за голову и кричать, кричать от безнадежности. В такие минуты всепоглощающая тревога снедала его сильнее всего. Работать в таком состоянии он, конечно, не мог, посему Анита дала ему бессрочный отпуск, взяв все ж, поручительство вернуться при первой возможности. Она мудро рассудила, что лучше потерять лучшего сотрудника на месяц, пусть два, чем навечно.

Точно в утро назначенного дня его разбудил звук сообщения на телефоне. Аллен лениво повернулся на звук и, скатившись по обветшалому краю дивана с грохотом упал на жесткий паркетный пол.

– Твою ж! – донеслось снизу. Задиванная мышь бы испугалась, будь она жива. Да любой таракан бы испугался! Даже хозяйка этого «пентхауса».

К подлокотнику дивана, где каким-то чудом удержался телефон, протянулась рука. На несколько секунд она зависла в воздухе; затем раздался смачный зевок крайне недовольного жизнью подростка, и она потянулась вверх. Снова застыла. Затем снова принялась искать телефон, на этот раз тоже безуспешно: он провалился в щель между деталями. С пола послышалась тихая ругань и привычное «утро добрым не бывает». Аллен все же достал свой бессмертный телефон – тот злобно пищал, возвещая, что ему, лежебоке, пора бы и подниматься уже, но к тому же и принес новость: Алу кто-то написал. Паренек мельком взглянул на номер неизвестного отправителя: короткий и легко запоминающийся... коммерческий, значит. Но какой еще организации, кроме «Склепа» он мог пригодиться ни свет, ни заря? Нет вроде таких, да и тот номер у него сохранен – рабочий же все-таки. Он открыл сообщение и заспанными глазами прочел: «По результатам экзамена Уолкер Аллен зачислен в [шкстатус] «Черный Орден», класс [класс].» Черт дернул его пролистнуть сообщение вниз. Лучше бы он этого не делал: «Вы набрали 38%. Проходной уровень – 35%». Сердце ухнуло. Подумать только, как на краю пропасти стоял. И все же...

Он резко вскочил с пола. Сдал! Сдал! Волнение его как рукой сняло – еще бы, всю жизнь он считал, что зачисление туда если не превосходит идиллию, то уж точно ни в чем ей не уступает. Теперь-то он распрощается с теми баранами!

Он снова с радостным возбуждением перечитал сообщение. Сдал... Все-таки сдал этот проклятущий экзамен...


End file.
